


"Watch where you're going, homes."

by military_bluebells



Series: First Meetings [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dad Colbert, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Ray Is Brad's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Jim laughed on the other end and hung up. Nate sighed, rubbing between his eyes again. He turned, stepping back towards the dress shop when something collided with his side. He looked down to see a small boy sprawled on the floor, panting heavily as he stared up at Nate.“Watch where you’re goin’, homes.” The boy said, rubbing the back of his head.
Relationships: Brad Colbert & Nate Fick, Nate Fick & Ray Person
Series: First Meetings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"Watch where you're going, homes."

Steph spun and the white fabric of her dress fanning out around her ankles. 

“It looks lovely, doesn’t it Nathanial?” His mum cooed next to him and Nate had to admit, the dress was very beautiful on her. The bodice was tighter than the last one and off the shoulder, with silver glitter along the top and in a V down to the skirt. Mo looked up briefly, hummed, and looked back down at her phone. 

“Yes Mum. It really suits you Steph.” 

Steph pursed her lips at him, “You said that about the last one.” 

Nate shrugged, stifling a yawn. “That’s because all the dresses suit on you.” 

“It’s too sparkly.” Mo said, her face still buried in her phone. 

Nate rose an eyebrow but Steph grinned, “Thank you Mo, at least _someone_ is giving me constructive criticism.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted constructive criticism.” Nate replied, leaning back into his chair. They’d been at this for exactly two hours and twenty minutes. He wasn’t usually impatient, but he didn’t exactly know _why_ he was needed at the dress picking. As the bride’s brother, he’d been included in the groomsmen, but his sister had dragged him to her bridesmaid meetings as well, where Mo glued herself to his side because ‘they’re all Steph’s friends and they never shut up.’ 

His phone buzzed in his pocket as Steph returned to the dress room. He slipped it out – sighed in relief – and turned to Mum, “I have to take this.” 

His mum nodded and he slipped out of the shop to lean on the glass railings on the other side of the walkway. The mall had three levels and was cut out in the middle for escalators so he watched people milling around on the ground floor as he took the call. 

“Hey Jim, great timing.” 

_“How’s it going?”_

Nate sighed, rubbing between his eyes, “Longer and much slower than I would’ve preferred.” 

Jim snorted through the phone, _“They always do. I don’t know why, it took me an hour to decide the suits for my wedding.”_

“Well, there is a lot more choice when it comes to wedding dresses. Anyway I better get back, I think my mum is close to taking Mo’s phone, which wouldn’t be pleasant for anyone.” 

_“Well, I’ll call you in another two hours.”_

“I sincerely hope we aren’t still here then.” 

Jim laughed on the other end and hung up. Nate sighed, rubbing between his eyes again. He turned, stepping back towards the dress shop when something collided with his side. He looked down to see a small boy sprawled on the floor, panting heavily as he stared up at Nate. 

“Watch where you’re goin’, homes.” The boy said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Nate knelt and checked him over with his eyes, “Are you alright?” he asked as the boy, who couldn't be older than ten – it was hard to judge children’s ages – continued to pant. 

“Yeah homes, I’m all squared away.” Nate rose an eyebrow at the phrase but the kid shrugged, “I’m tougher than I look.” 

“I don't doubt that. Are you with someone?” Nate scanned the area but no one was rushing towards them. 

The boy looked to the side and tilted his head, “Technically yes, but I seemed to have misplaced him. Don’t suppose you’ve seen a blond giant, kinda scary looking?” 

Nate glanced up and down the walkway again but didn’t spot anyone that fit the boy’s description, “I haven’t, sorry.” 

The boy sighed and bit his lip. He looked unsure so Nate offered him a hand, aware they were blocking the walkway. “Would you like some help finding him?” 

The boy looked him up and down, “You’re not a pedo, are you?” He asked seriously, narrowing his eyes. 

Nate coughed, “No, but I can leave if I’m making you uncomfortable.” He said, suddenly feeling out of his depth. 

The boy looked him up and down again and shrugged, “Nah, I need all the help I can get, I’ve been looking for hours. Besides, Dad would fuck you up easily if you were.” 

“Right…” Nate said, helping the boy up off the floor. 

“Josh." 

“Nate.” Standing, Josh came up to Nate's elbow. His brown hair was cropped short on the side but longer on top, not unlike a military haircut. His sneakers and his jeans were well-worn, his NASCAR t-shirt and hoodie clean and a little big. “So,” Nate said, “where did you last see him?” 

“He went into the camping shop on the first floor and _technically_ I was told to stay in the centre bit but there was this old lady who dropped a bunch of shit and couldn’t bend to get it so I thought I’d be a good citizen and help her. Next thing I know, I’m getting bored ‘cause he’s taking forever so I go and check and he’s not in the fucking shop.” 

Nate tried not to be fazed by the swearing – some parents weren’t like his who’d have grounded him for it – and walked back to the glass railings. Josh stood next to him but was too short to see over it so Nate knelt on one knee and waved for him to stand on his thigh. Josh eyed him for a second before shrugging and hopping up. Nate kept one hand on his side to making sure he wasn’t going to slip and fall again. 

“I can’t see him. I mean it’s not like he’s an easy person to miss, he’s like seven foot tall!” 

Nate wasn’t sure how tall that actually made Josh’s dad, since he was sure he was close to seven foot in the boy’s eyes too. “Maybe he’s in another shop, do you know what you were here to get?” 

Josh shrugged, “Some tent stuff – we’re going camping for 4th July -; some clothes 'cause I ripped my only fancy pair of pants, which was totally Jake Hall's fault for pushing me over, _I_ at least owned up to punching him in the face; some food and oh, some flowers for Bubbe 'cause it’s her birthday next week.” 

Nate nodded, “Where were you going to go next after the tent shop?” 

“Well, he didn’t come to get me so it can’t be clothes, and he gets flowers last – he’s weird like that – so food.” 

“Food it is.” Nate lifted Josh back onto the floor and stood, guiding Josh by the shoulder towards the escalators. There was a food court on the second level so Nate thought they should probably start there. Josh hopped onto the escalator, bouncing on his toes. “How old are you?” Josh asked, staring up at him. 

“Twenty-five.” 

Josh wrinkled his nose, “At least you’re not as old as my dad, he’s twenty-eight.” Nate chuckled. 

“So, what’re you doing here?” 

“Wedding dress shopping, my sister’s getting married.” Nate realised he should’ve put his head around the door to tell his mum where he was, but they wouldn’t miss him much and hopefully they'd find Josh’s dad quickly. 

Josh hummed next to him, “Dad thinks marriage is a waste of time and money but then again he’s allergic to love so it’s understandable, what do you think about the guy then?” 

Nate blinked with a little whiplash. Did all kids jump between topics like that? “David’s a good man. I think he’ll look after Steph and love her so, I’m okay with him.” 

“But you’ll fuck him up if he screws Steph over.” 

Nate nodded absently, “Something like that.” 

Josh jumped off the escalator but waited for Nate to step off before carrying on towards the food court. “Christ homes, why do you walk so slow?” Josh said, grabbing Nate’s hand and dragging him along. Nate smiled and sped up to match Josh’s pace. He didn’t let go of Nate’s hand, but he figured Josh would’ve let go if he wanted to. The food court was busy, and Nate wasn’t really sure who he was looking for, apart from the fact he was very tall, blond, on the younger side, and scary looking. 

“I don’t think he’s here.” Josh said, his tone hollow. Nate knelt as Josh rubbed at his eyes, . “You don’t think he just left, do you?” he asked, looking straight at Nate. Nate opened his mouth, the sudden drop in energy gave him a second whiplash, but Josh’s brown eyes were solemn and serious, more so that Nate’d ever seen in a child. 

He considered his words carefully, “No. I’m sure he’s looking for you as much as we’re looking for him.” 

Josh nodded, “I know I’m being stupid, it’s just… my mum left me – I don’t really remember it – but I’ve heard people say shit about it all the time. She left me on Dad’s doorstep, and I was there for hours, nearly froze to death before Dad and Bubbe came back from shopping.” Josh sighed, rubbing his eyes again, he was going to make them sore, “I guess I’ve got an abandonment complex about it and about Dad, he’s not around a lot because he’s a Marine.” 

Nate nodded, because he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He opened his arms to offer a hug, which Josh threw himself into, wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck and burying his face into Nate's shoulder. Nate relaxed into it, rubbing Josh’s back slowly and tilting his head to rest it against Josh’s. 

“You know, you hug like Dad, but less awkwardly.” Nate laughed, pulling back. Josh looked tired - his eyes were red around the edges and his mouth was drawn down into a frown - and Nate thought about how long he must have been walking around, looking for his dad and wondering if he’d been abandoned. 

“Would you mind if I carried you, you seem tired.” 

Josh yawned suddenly and nodded, “Sure.” Nate lifted Josh by his armpits and settled him on his hip. Josh curled his arms around him and sighed, dropping his head to Nate’s shoulder. He was lighter than Nate thought a ten-year-old should be – he struggled to lift his cousin’s daughter and she was only eight. He did one more lap of the food court before making his way out into the mall, keeping his eyes peeled for a tall blond man. A marine and twenty-eight, so he’d probably be well built. 

“’m sorry.” Josh muttered into his shoulder. 

“About what?” Nate asked just as quietly. 

“Wasting your time.” 

Nate hummed, “It’s fine Josh. Next time though, can you ask for help sooner, from someone official, like a shop assistant.” Nate hated to think what kind of person Josh could have bumped into. 

“Stranger danger, got it homes.” 

Nate snorted, "And the asking for help." Nate could feel Josh rolls his eyes at him, but he muttered a 'sure that too'. He spent some time wandering around the second floor, Josh slowly going more boneless in his arms as he relaxed. He passed several stores, leaning his head in. He pointed a few men out to Josh but none of them were his Dad. Nate could feel Josh's mood plummeting, so he started brain storming what they'd do next, when he neared a circle of benches and he spotted a very tall man, pacing and looking around with barely contained urgency. 

“Josh, how about him?” Nate asked, nodding to the man. Josh turned his head before yelling – right in Nate’s ear, “Dad!” 

The man’s head snapped towards them and Nate knelt, letting Josh jump to the floor and run to the man. He watched with a smile as the man dropped to his knees and hugged Josh close, cupping the back of his head into his shoulder. Josh stayed in his arms and the man look up at Nate. He said something to Josh, who pulled back and grabbed his dad’s hand in response. Nate stood a little straighter as Josh and his dad neared. Josh hadn’t been lying: his dad was very tall and a lot more handsome than he'd imagined. 

“Dad, this’s Nate, he helped me find you. Nate, this’s my dad, Sergeant Brad Colbert.” 

Sergeant Colbert regarded him with cool eyes and Josh seemed to pick up on it, rolling his own, “He hasn’t touched me up Dad, he’s fine.” 

Brad snorted, pushing the back of Josh’s head playfully, before looking back at Nate. “Thank you.” he said sincerely. Nate could see Brad was still tense, his hand cupping Josh's head close, Josh's own arms wrapping around his waist. 

“It’s fine, it made for a nice break from shopping with my mum and sisters.” 

“Steph’s getting married.” Josh added. Brad rose an eyebrow and Nate thought he looked a little amused. 

“Is that right?” Nate looked down to hide his small smile. They didn’t look very alike at first: blond and brown hair, blue and brown eyes. Then again, Mo didn’t look at all like their father but was the most like him. 

“I better go…” Nate said, suddenly feel awkward. 

Brad nodded, but Josh frowned, looking between them. “Can’t you stay just a little longer?” he said quietly. 

Brad looked surprised and replied, “I’m sure Nate has shit to do Ray,” Nate narrowed his eyebrows, _Ray?_ “and so do we.” 

“But it's only dress shopping." Josh argued. Brad pursed his lips. Nate wasn’t sure what to say so he let them continue the stare off that had started. He had to admit, Josh was holding his ground very well. 

“Fine.” Brad said. Josh grinned but Brad held up a finger. _“Not a word.”_

Nate pretended not to hear the last part as Brad rose an eyebrow at him. "I'll have to call my mum, she'll be wondering where I am," Nate turned his attention to Josh, "and to be honest, I was _very_ bored." Josh grinned; his good mood restored. Nate looked at Brad, who gave him an appraising look before he said, 

"I wasn't aware you were that young." Nate didn't take offence because Brad seemed to be teasing him. Instead he rolled his eyes and went to call his mum. It was an interesting call to say the least, but Mo and Steph came to his rescue though he was sure he'd be guilted into doing something in return. 

Nate ended up spending his afternoon with Josh and Brad, helping pick out clothes and flowers and ended the time with a phone number and a promise to show Josh - or Ray as he liked to be called, to Brad's displeasure 'Ray is a whiskey tango truck driver, not my son', though Nate thought it said a lot about Brad that he did call Josh 'Ray' anyway - around the gallery that he worked at part-time at weekends. 

He couldn't wait.


End file.
